Of Blade and Claw
by discofishstick
Summary: Based in warring states Japan, a story about a young woman that must find friends in the wild dangerous world of pokemon in order to stop a corrupt shogun who has taken control of one of the most powerful pokemon of all time - Groudon.
1. Chapter 1

As the flames danced, they reflected the hatred that now engulfed the once peaceful town. Rumbling thunder shook the ground in waves, but this was no common earthquake. His form blocked out the rays of the rising sun, a mountain of twisted fury and immense strength, so that the rays of the divines never touched this land. Nothing would ever touch this land again but flame and ruin, as he stomped away crushing and leveling the earth as he made his way back to his dark master. Red eyes rivaled the sun in a fiery, dead-set gaze that seemed to only point one direction, disregarding the apocalypse unfolding behind him as he apathetically trudged on past the smoke and carrying screams. Groudon had lay claim to another land, bringing everything around him to an unyielding end. Yet, he was not alone, nor was this the first of his venture. Another town would fall to his might, and right into the waiting hands of his master..

"Eiko? Eiko! Gods save me from such disobedience..Eiko!" An older man stood out on a sloping porch, calling out to the trees of the forest. His magnificent robes draped around him like sheets of luxurious clouds. The expression on his face was a mix of disappointment and annoyance as the trees served as a barrier to the innermost forest, breaking his voice into soft whispers through their thick boughs. The girl in question, his daughter and heir to a powerful lord, had run off into the forest again and disregarded her studies and practices. The urgency in his voice hid any hint of worry, yet it was still there. Not wanting to give way to the thoughts of what beasts she was stalking or what type of creature she would bring to his feet next, he turned back to the sliding rice paper door to grab the attention of his most trusted partner and officer and called to him. "She's run off again, Kenji.." He muttered, hanging his head slightly in defeat.

The name rang as two sharp blue ears flicked forward, followed by a deep and heavy sigh. The once-meditating pokemon climbed to its feet, standing tall and meeting eyes with his master. Lucario, as his species was called, was extraordinarily rare and made for an invaluable, irreplaceable warrior and companion. Passed down through the family through generations, the two families within a family saw both ruin, war, and prosperity. The last war, however, left them with one final egg and no sires. Much like Eiko. Despite the grim future of the once proud and noble lord, Noritaka, the man raised the pokemon and his daughter as if they were equal, even if the two fought like rivals. Silently moving to the porch, the wolf-like biped expressed the same feelings as his master. With a swift nod, he bounded off on two feet, piercing the forest barrier with amazing speed.

Hiding off in a small clearing, deep in the heart of the forest, a soft giggle bounced through the trees. Little Eiko rolled down the feet of a great oak, followed by a crowd of Seedot. The group carelessly played along the enormous roots, serving as a playground in a simpler time. The rays that filtered through the canopy speckled the grassy carpet with pure light, and when a flock of Butterfree happened to pass by above, the light would shift into many colors creating a spectacular display. This was Eiko's special place. A place where she didn't have to worry about studying, or training for wars she never wanted to face. A small piece of the world that lay untainted by the greed of man and the despair of battle. Her father told her stories of the pokemon that lived there, the great and the small, the powerful and the kind. She'd never seen half of them, but one remained in her memory. The one her father warned her about above all others. She had gotten a glimpse of this pokemon while hiding in the mossy remains of a tree trunk. Its beautiful cream pelt reflected radiance and wisdom, as did its many tails as they billowed behind it like a regal cape. The Ninetails, the ruler of this forest, serves as its guardian to the inhabitants from the flora to the fauna. While having no children of her own, the townsfolk had lay claim to many outrageous myths and superstitions involving Ninetails. From bewitching husbands to stealing children, the town had conjured a great fear of this pokemon. As they should. She was powerful, beautiful, and deadly. That is why the borders to the forest were decorated with lavishing stone walls as well as offerings and gifts, so that she may never wander into their territory, and they never entered hers. Eiko didn't know if Ninetails heard of her frequent visits to her forest, neither did she wish to find out, but something in her told her that even though Ninetails was as dangerous as they claimed, as long as she respected her forest and its inhabitants, Ninetails would forgive the trespass. Like a wisp of smoke, as soon as Eiko had seen her, she vanished. One story Eiko always like to imagine about her is that she could turn into a beautiful woman at will, if she sensed other humans. While not knowing if it was actually true, it became another myth logged away in the library of her imagination. But like all myths, there's truth lurking, waiting for the moment when it needs to come forth.

As the group chased one another around the bend of a tranquil pond, the laughter and chattering of the grove fell into an awkward silence as a shattering, distant roar pierced the fragile air of the forest, shaking native pidgey and fletching from their nests and sending them fleeting in a panic. It was far, but so monstrous that it stabbed Eiko, that even she had put her imagination on hold while her heart trembled at the fearsome thunderous sound. The seedot had run to their homes as quickly as they'd ran around the pond's edge, scuttling away and out of danger. All the while leaving Eiko still wondering what would make such a noise. And, like a spirit, Ninetails had appeared soon after, on the island that lay in the middle of the grove surrounded by pond. Soft nose pointed to the sky in the direction of the sound, and soon bright blue eyes fell upon Eiko. The wind rustled the silence, tossing those long flame-tipped tails carelessly in its weak fleeting grasp. Eiko was frozen, staring back at the beast, heart bounding in her chest. It stood from its haunches slowly, as they held locked gazes, the corners of its mouth tilting in a hint of a smile. A voice like a whisper, soft and gentle, slipped through her head. _'Hello Eiko..'_

Before Eiko could react, a pair of black paws closed around her and swiftly picked her up off the ground. Arms cradled her close as she fought, all too familiar with who they belonged to. "Kenji! Stop! I was just playing!" She beckoned, as they turned back to face the trail to the village. They soon came face to face with Ninetails herself, Eiko now balled up in the Lucario's arms, a mix of fear and adrenaline conflicting as she remained tucked tight to him. And, she spoke, much to Eiko's surprise. Her tone remained gentle like the whisper before, but this time she was moving her jaws, at which point Eiko had a full glimpse of sharp, pearlescent fangs. "Kenji, you've grown.."  
 _"And you're in my way, beast."_ Kenji replied bluntly, but in his own tone. He hadn't quite figured out human speech yet, but pokemon tongue was still native to him. The rough guttural growling was the only way he could communicate despite his earnest tries to match auras with others. The bitterness towards Ninetails was natural, given that he saw her as a threat to his master. As he calmly walked around her and continued on with his mission, he heard a chuckle nip at his stiffened ears.

"That's all I get? That's not a very warm greeting.." Ninetails rebutted, using a hind leg to brush her many tails to the side.

" _That's all you deserve, demon."_ Kenji spit back, not even turning his head.

"I wasn't going to hurt the girl. You have my word."

" _Oh? Then our business here is finished."_ Kenji took another step forward towards the trail.

"Not quite.." Ninetails followed, her voice carrying a tone of urgency from its normal seductive playfulness. "I come to bear a warning."

" _Are you threatening my family?"_ He growled, clenching his jaws.

The large beast simply chuckled, falling back on her haunches as she examined the both of them carefully, paying no mind to his sudden aggression. "I have no ill will towards you or your family, but something does, and it's on its way.."

" _Well then, we will deal with it when it decides to show itself, until then, stay away from my family."_ The venom in Lucario's grunts and growls needed no translator. Eiko could tell from the facial expressions and body language that Lucario didn't care much for Ninetails. With nothing left to come back with, Ninetails watched them make their way out of the grove, and with one long yipping howl, called after them.

" _Do keep her safe..she may be our only hope.."_

After a session of scolding and disapproval from her father, and a silent meal, Eiko was sent to bed. As she lay looking up at the small opening, watching the peeking stars as they sailed by through the night sky, she wondered about that noise she heard. Her imagination wandered to Ninetails, and how she witnessed a pokemon speak human language. Her father talked about the Lucario they raised and how some of them could speak with us, through aura and telepathy, but Ninetails could talk like a human without that. The myths flooded back, taking apart each one now that she'd seen a tiny piece of her power. Eiko wondered what else Ninetails was capable of, if it could do the things people claimed. And then something else fluttered to the surface of her mind. The conversation that seemed one-sided. She wished she could ask Kenji what they were talking about, and what the warning was for. So many thoughts buzzing through her head, it made it impossible to sleep. So she didn't. Climbing out of her bedding, she sat next to the window and watched the swaying branches sing through the night, wondering if she'd see Ninetails again. She'd dare not tell her father of their meeting, or they'd think her cursed. _'Or simply not believe me..'_ She pouted, laying her head on her crossed arms that sat along the window sill.

It wasn't long til the door creaked open, and the pokemon stepped forward. He wore a grim smile that held no remorse for Eiko's disobedience but still scooped her up from the dirty floor and sat there instead, curling her up into his arms. He'd known his species had spikes along the paws and one on the chest, but as a sign of loyalty and submission to their masters, his family had them filed down as a symbol of tolerance and acceptance of their role. He had to admit it was nice not having to worry about hurting anyone with them, as that was what his blade and fists were for. And times like this, it made all the difference. Despite all the trouble Eiko could find herself in, he was there to get her out, and hold her when she needed it, especially when the last war claimed her mother and brother. Being the last heir of Noritaka, the future of the village was starting to look bleak. Yet, as long as she lived, he would defend her and her father to the death. It was not only an oath, but a lifestyle, and it gave his life meaning. Kenji didn't see himself as a pokemon companion, but a member of the family. And that's how they treated him. Cradling the young girl, he placed her back into her bed and before walking away, took one long look at her. _'I wish I could get you to understand, the world isn't what you think it is..and I'm just trying to protect you before it breaks your heart..'_ With that, he gently glided out and shut the door with a silent clap of wood against wood.


	2. Chapter 2

Metallic clicks clanged and clacked as a rough skirmish ensued in the garden of the Noritaka home. On one side, an aged and weathered Lucario sported a shining masamune with a finely-wrapped navy hilt. As the dust cloud cleared from the last encounter, a young lotus blossom stood with dagger at the ready across from him. Silken ebony hair was tied back in a tight bun, save for a few pesky pieces that hung loosely on the passing wind. Eiko had gone from a carefree child to a moderately disciplined young lady, yet her heart still held the same fire. Her determined eyes reflected the driving flames, as they set their intense focus on the wolf-like pokemon. She had almost met heights with Kenji, while finally coming into adolescence. Kenji still held a few inches on her, which only pushed her to try harder in their trials.

The two charged one another, blades shaving the wind as they soared towards each other to meet once more. The pokemon pushed her upward with astounding force, moving under her and sliding to a halt in the sand. His eyes pursed shut as he let his blade fall to the ground in front of him, a sign that he'd had enough. When Eiko landed, witnessing the display, she growled in retaliation throwing herself into another lunge. The brunt of the blow was caught by her father who stood idly to watch over their practice. He seemed mildly displeased.

"Eiko! How many times must tell you? When your opponent drops his blade, so should you." His voice was stern yet frail, carrying signs of his decaying age.

"How do you defeat your opponent by dropping your weapon?!" Eiko snarled, sheathing her dagger and shoving her arms across her chest in a fit of defiance.

"When your opponent no longer wishes to fight or is unable to, then you have won. There is no honor in striking an enemy that has lost the will to fight, Eiko.." Noritaka gathered himself, preparing his tempered bones before he took a step onto the porch. "Once you learn the ways of the warrior, only then will you be able to defeat Kenji. Studying the aura of your opponent and using it to your advantage is a good start. You are dismissed." The rice paper door clapped shut behind him as he left the two standing in the garden, staring at one another.

Eiko reflected on her father's words for a moment, sheathing her dagger. She still had so much to learn, winning a battle seemed like an impossible quarry at this time. Kenji was a lucario, and lucario were pokemon that could read and manipulate aura. Clearly she was outmatched, but if she could learn to read aura as well, he father was right. It would make for a good start on the long road to becoming a formidable opponent, and an invaluable addition to the emperor's army. Her attention turned to the pokemon that had gathered his blade and was now cleaning it. "Ken-"

 _"You want to learn how to read aura, yes?"_ A smile curled on the Lucario's furry muzzle, still he remained focused on his cleaning. He could see she was still getting used to his telepathic communication by the jump she made when he spoke. It roused a chuckle from him every now and then, he had to admit. With a soft sigh, he finally sheathed his blade and held out his paw towards her. _"Come, we will see how much you understand about the world around you."_

Eiko hesitated, placing her hand around his paw and walking with him as they exited the garden. What better place to study the aura and feelings of others than where she grew up?

The village was small, holding only a few families with many stories of their own. The farmers and fishers were separate families, with pokemon they raised themselves for their distinctive chores. There were smaller families as well, that simply had pokemon as pets and protectors. They passed the fields where a small family of bulbasaur were helping their owners pick and plant various crops, the temple where they were performing the last rites for the burial of an old warrior and his growlithe companion, a training ground where pokemon and villagers of all ages were learning introductory fighting techniques, and at last they passed the fish monger's dock house and pavilion. They soon stopped at the center of the town where a great maple sat, older than the village itself. Kenji took a seat under its looming shade, ushering for Eiko to sit across from him. Closing his eyes, he began to meditate and reflect on the things he'd just seen, taking in the life of the village.

" _I want you to tell me not what you've seen during our walk, but what you felt.."_ He breathed in slowly, taking in the aroma of fresh blooms. _"Concentrate on the aura around you, feel what others are feeling.."_

Eiko straightened herself, eyes fluttering shut as she tried to reflect on what she had seen. She waited, not feeling anything at first but her patience fleeting. Little did she know how unprepared she was for such vivid meditation. Anger, zeal, sorrow, happiness – all the emotions she descried came at her in one tremendous flurry, but carried their weight with them. It was as if she was living their moments, piece by piece, but within an instance of a second. She felt herself falling backward from the force, until a paw clasped around her wrist.

Kenji stood over her, pulling her to her feet and into him, undoubtedly unaware of the weightlessness of her body. A smile broke his maw and a patch of warmth filled his cheeks, warmth that soon retreated as he steadied her. _"I told you to feel, not engulf yourself..heh.."_ Always overreaching her goals, it seemed. For some reason, he hadn't unwrapped from her as the setting sun bathed them in an auburn blaze. Something in him, for whatever reason, didn't want this moment to end. Like a fading memory, it soon passed as she came to.

"Kenji.." She muttered, her forehead rubbing against the soft clouded pelt as she came to. She jolted backward, surprised by what had happened. Then again, not so much. Taking one look around and back to Kenji, she heaved a crestfallen sigh. "I overdid it again, huh.." She said apologetically, adverting her gaze to the sun's golden gleam on the river that sat at the base of the village. As the pokemon gave her a grim nod, she paid no mind to it, instead mesmerized by the tranquility of the scene. The warmth from the sun and the picturesque view refueled her instantly and set her at ease once more. That is, until they heard a few distant screams and yelling. Taking one puzzling look at each other, they bounded off towards the chaos that seemed to be happening at the front gate.

An appreciable man followed by an army of well-polished bisharp had strolled into the village, or tried to. Some of the families were up in arms about such disrespect as the group marched its way through the gates and towards the center of town. They were headed to the Noritaka house. The pokemon that followed behind him, the bisharp, stood in flanks and looked well-trained as they marched with their leader. From what Eiko could tell, they didn't resemble the imperial armor, nor any other faction she'd seen before. Kenji and Eiko followed with the crowd, curious of their presence. The group stopped in front of the Noritaka house, and Eiko watched her father step out to greet the ill-mannered guests. The man peered upon him and cleared his throat, preparing the scroll that he'd been holding at his side before he began to read it aloud. "Noritaka Daichi, Lord Kaimetsu extends his appreciation for your land and its people, and proposes an alliance between our lands by deliverance of your oldest daughter to be presented to his oldest son, Gorou, the Flaming Blade.." As he said this, another man stepped out from behind the paunchy general. He wore steel-plated armor, much like the bisharp, but his helmet carried a different design. Like a tormented, uncontrollable flame. His eyes settled on Eiko as she stepped up to meet her father at his side, Kenji followed by her. The ferocity of his gaze chilled her, as if the true spirit of a warrior were staring her down. It was cold despite the honeyed gloss in his eyes, as if he'd not known emotion at all. No emotion but the thrill of power. He stepped toward her briskly, sliding an armored glove off with one hand in order to take hers. "Lady Eiko, beautiful as ever.." He bowed, placing a light peck atop her clasped fingers. "I sure hope you aren't as rude as your villagers. Bit too young but I'm sure you'll grow into a fine wife.." A cold sneer split his lips as he turned to face the waiting crowd. "Peasants, next time I will expect you to bow to your exc-"  
Before he could finish, a swift hind leg pegged the back of his self-righteous, armored head as Kenji fell back to his feet, teeth bared and eyes searing into the pile of meat that rattled and slumped over. The man turned, furious, gathering himself as he pulled his sword. He stared daggers at the lucario standing before him, a menacing hiss oozed from his words as he spat in unimaginable rage. "I see, before I teach these peasants a lesson in respect, I shall have to make an example out of this lucario first!" His blade swooped and came down hard like a falling tree, only to be caught and having himself kicked a second time. Eiko sheathed her dagger that she used to disarm him, and re-balanced herself between the brute and Kenji. She watched him gasp for breath, their anger matching as he slowly climbed to his feet. Her father held back a smile as he watched the scene unfold. Some of the villagers among the crowd began clapping and cheering as the man gathered himself once more. "Such..disrespect..such a disrespectful, hateful child.." He glared at the three of them, and then shared that with the rest of the crowd.

Eiko simply brushed off her robes and glared back. "Then maybe you should learn how to respect your elders, boy.."

They both looked up at the family, now crowded with the villagers as they stared the quests down. Noritaka simply shrugged and clapped his hands together in compliance. "Well general, I think you received the answer to your master's proposal. Good day." With a short bow, her father turned to go back inside and shut the sliding door with a crisp snap behind him.

The two men remained for a moment, before starting on their way out. The young man, still steaming, turned and locked eyes with Eiko. "Mark my words girl, you and your village will pay dearly for the atrocities against me today..starting with that ill-mannered pet.." Kenji huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. Replacing his hat, he briskly caught up with his brigade, and they were soon vanished just as quickly as they'd arrived.

Eiko paused, opening the door to peer in at her father who sat contemplating on the events passed. Her heart trembled but she didn't understand why. It was something about the way he sat silently, staring at the barrier of the forest, as if begging it for guidance or help. Kenji moved past her to take a seat next to his master. Eiko slid the door shut once more, turning to look as the village continued with their daily activities. Something didn't feel right with her father, but at the same time she figured he deserved his meditation time.

They sat together silently as hours passed, finally breaking that stale calm with a heavy sigh. The old sage rubbed a heavy, withered hand across his forehead and rubbed his eyes. "Kenji, I'm much too old..and she's much too young.." He stopped short, his gaze still set on the vast forest that lay behind their home. "She's much too young to understand the evils of this world..and I'm much too old to protect her.." He stood, climbing to his feet as his bones popped and creaked. A sign that age was slowly but surely creeping up on him. "No matter how old I get though, I have faith in you in that you will take care of her..am I right?" He paused, still fixated on the trees that served as his audience.

" _Of course, master.."_ Kenji replied urgently.

"Good." He finally turned to move towards his bedroom. With nothing else left for him to ponder, all had been confirmed for his troubled heart. His worries put to rest. "These old bones can finally rest easy, then.."


	3. Chapter 3

Night had descended upon the village in a silent, uneasy haze. There was a foulness sitting on the air, carrying an ominous chill along the breeze. As the people slept soundly in their homes, young prying eyes peered out over the tops of trees to the lands beyond her home. Eiko hugged her knees to try and ward off the biting wind as it swept through her nightgown, unaware of the warning it tried so desperately to convey with every whispering howl. "Even the trees are restless..I wonder what's wrong.." She pondered, watching the moon's silver bath rustle through the tree tops like waves in an angry sea. Undisclosed by the light of the pale moon, Kenji stood at the window watching Eiko carefully, pondering to himself. He could almost hear the sound of his own heartbeat, the air was so thick with reticence. It wasn't until he found himself moving closer that the voice startled him. "You don't have to stand at the window, you can come sit with me.." Eiko jested, the soft icy gaze inviting him to join her. Without thinking twice, he stepped over the window sill and took a seat on the shingles. The tension in the air held for a while, until Eiko finally sighed. Kenji's ears flicked and twitched at every sound, but at that time he turned his full attention to her. His curiosity peeked as he saw her still pointed towards the forest. Despite their difference, he could feel it calling to her in a way he didn't understand. Their village was small, but filled with people that all adored the Noritaka family and loved one another. To leave would be the same as turning her back on everything she knew, not to mention her people. The oath of the Noritaka was meant to protect their people and their home, until their souls departed. Yet the yearning to be free was so great, sometimes it felt as if she could betray her oath. There was something out there that she had to do; a greater purpose she had to fulfill. The mark of the flame on her shoulder made this very clear to her every time she saw it. She was meant for more, and she wasn't going to find it in this village. "I'll explore the world some day, Kenji..he can't keep me at home forever." Eiko was still fixated on the swaying trees, even when she placed her head at his furry shoulder. Contemplating on her words, the pokemon had one in particular that resounded like a bell in his ears: home.

"Ho..home.." he said softly, but not in his native tongue. He jumped as Eiko sprang away in a fit of surprise. She was now staring at him inquisitively, still unsure of how and why, but all the more interested. Kenji focused, his brows scrunching as he placed one of his paws across his chest and said it once more. "Home."

Eiko stared on, still taken aback at the pokemon's sudden verbalization. Despite the awkwardness of the moment, she knew what he meant exactly. Placing her own hand across her chest, she smiled back at him and nodded. "Home."

"Is it ready?" A voice asked, sprouting from the darkest part of a closed room void of all light. Basement-like in construction, but the entire room felt as though it doubled as a sauna. Rumbling growls could be heard from two large concrete doors that held very ornate designs on each side. It took fifteen to twenty men to open both doors. All measures that had to be taken when housing such a weapon on its caliber. A large beast slumbered behind those doors, cataclysmic in nature and unmatched in force. The two men watched as it snored on from a small window cut into the door. The windows were dual-purposed to pose as pulley points for the door handlers, but made for great use when they wanted to observe their weapon at safe distance. Even in sleep, it was frightening. The voice came from a man clad in expensive silks and armor, decorative yet sturdy. A general that had become feared to all who knew him. As his guard nodded, a grim smile twisted his features as he looked upon the beast with admiration. "Good. That village will soon crumble for making a fool of my son..soon, they will all have to yield to me. And once I have all the land, I can overthrow the entire empire." The worrisome look on the guard stirred his general's moment of contentedness. With a unsure stutter, the question flowed from him without a second thought.

"Sir? What will happen to the pokemon if we completely close off its heart? Its scales are already starting to turn dark and we've lost several men from when it goes into an uncontrollable fury. Are we going to return the orb to him once we are finished using him? And what if-" Before the guard could finish, wide fingers latched themselves around his throat, holding him up against the door. He could feel the heat equivalent to fading embers on the back of his head and body and cried out in pain. "I don't care what happens to the beast as long as he obeys!" The general hissed, tossing the man to the side. "Besides, do you want to be the poor sap handing him back his most prized possession? If so, you could be the first to volunteer so we can make an example of whats left of your steaming corpse.." The grin returned, but this time laced with a poisonous sneer. As the man lay coughing on the floor, trembling from his general's words, he looked up at the crack to look the beast in the eye. Fear and regret struck him so violently he had to look away, and watched his general walk towards the cell doors. "Yes sir.." he muttered, rubbing his neck and looking back at the monstrous pokemon apologetically.

It started with a wave that burned hot and fierce, rivaling the sun's animosity. Next came rain like comets, impaling and igniting everything they touched. A roar followed, shattering the peace of the village. Earthquakes shook the foundations and trees, small and sudden but frequent. The calamity was growing closer, and with it came fire and ruin.

The village streets filled with panic and disarray as people scrambled for weapons and armor, and a causation to the catastrophe that ensued. As its rigid spine pierced the horizon, some stopped and watched as their foe stood towering over the village, casting a grim shadow upon everything it saw. Its very stature blocked out the moon, along with the billowing smoke. All there was to be seen clearly were two shining eyes that reflected the color of lava, and those soon turned dark as it seemingly engulfed its very shadow, becoming it. It had become darkness itself, but with a fiery vengeance. The front gate collapsed with a heavy thud and audible cracking from one of its feet. It pressed on, vomiting fire and lava as it made its way towards the Noritaka house. It seemed drawn to it, yet as it moved through the village, it didn't hesitate to destroy anything and everything in its path.

Eiko and Kenji had been running through the chaos, trying to find ways of taking the beast down as quickly as possible. Much of the village had already been claimed by fire, that of which was catching up to the rest slowly. Her heart bounded in her chest as she raced towards her home. She was wishing – hoping – her father was alive and fighting as they were. As much as she didn't want to admit it, this was undoubtedly a losing battle. This beast had a hide as strong as steel, and the very air boiled around it. She watched as some villagers had their own armor melt as they got too close. Its anger was unparalleled. Their strongest warriors were powerless.

"Father!" She pleaded for him, begging for some sign of life as she entered the home. The hungry flames licked the interior of the home, gorging on it. The sound of their crackling laughter could only be heard as she listened for any word at all. Nothing. Nothing but smoke and searing hissing. The smoke burned her eyes and throat, yet she kept calling, wildly searching with Kenji not too far behind her. "Father, answer me!"

"Eiko-" the rubble spoke, like a clouded whisper.

"Father? Father!" Leaping over a pile of burning house, she rushed over and pushed as much away as she could. There he lay. His sword was stilled cupped in his hand tightly. The will to fight was still strong, but his body seemed crushed under planks and wooden beams. With a steady hand, he gently placed in on her cheek. His face held no discomfort, but a smile. While Kenji tried as hard as he could to pull piece by piece off of his master, he watched the scene unfold and slowed in his actions to listen to what the old man had to say.

"Eiko..your mother – she loved you dearly..and I know she would have preferred you to follow your heart..as she did long ago.." The smoke caused him to sputter, but he tried to continued. "She would have wanted you to have this.." A necklace with a brilliant jewel fell from the hand that was held to her face, dangling off his thumb. The jewel held a tribal flame design in the center as well as a two-tone pattern, changing from red to blue in rapid succession against the fire's glow. "Take it..take it and never stop fighting..for what you believe in.." As the words left him, so did his soul. His eyes drifted shut and the hand that cradled her cheek fell limp. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked on with disbelief. Her father was gone.

Claws crashed through what was left of the ceiling as the monster peered in, making an effort to grab the girl. A well placed aura sphere knocked him off balance, and Kenji, now possessing his master's sword after prying it from the rubble, dove in to sweep up Eiko and make off back towards the forest. As he ran, a roar followed as with a splash of intense embers from its rage. The embers chased after Kenji, one nailing its mark on one of his hind legs. Growling in agony, he winced from the pain of it piercing his hide but kept his speed. They needed to get away, as far away as possible. The smoke and darkness had made it hard to maneuver through the forest, and soon it claimed them with this wicked magic as Kenji hit the edge of a slope and sent them both tumbling further into the bed of the forest.

Taking one long look at the treeline, the monster let out one more devastating roar before disappearing behind the mountains again, avoiding the forest. It stomped away, leaving the village to burn along with the people in it. The smoke clouded the night sky with death and desolation as it carried on the winds a tale of agony and revenge that fell on deaf ears. The village of Noritaka was no more.


	4. Chapter 4

A gentle zephyr tossed the leaves of a sprouting sapling, with ends kissing and tickling her pale cheeks. Eiko winced as her eyes met with the invading sunlight that scattered through the canopy, bathing the forest floor in pure white light. The soundtrack of the forest played on, despite the events of the night before. For some reason, it had remained untouched by the same horror that had taken her village. Not wanting to move from her soft mossy bed, she surveyed her surroundings while trying to lay still. Until she remembered..

"Kenji? Kenji where are you?" She called, shooting upright. Heart bounding, she searched in every direction before spotting the blue wolf biped standing at the pond's shore. Climbing to her feet, her body shook before balancing itself as she walked over to sit next to him. He only turned his head for a moment, the look on his face pleading her not to worry. He held out a paw full of berries, food he'd found while she was still sleeping. They were in quite a predicament, and there was no time to worry about things they couldn't control. The pokemon lowered to the ground next to her while she enjoyed the little bit of breakfast he could find, and started to communicate in the only other way he could. _'Cave..there's a cave in the base of a rock over a large waterfall..we should be safe there..'_ His head turned in the direction of it, nose pointing towards the sky. _'Can you walk okay?'_ He asked, turning his attention back to her. With a nod, he helped her up and started on their trek towards the cave.

* * *

With his men lined up, a tall, dark figure paced in front of them. A low guttural grumble resounded in his throat at each turn. "Why did no one inform me that this was Noritaka Village?" The men remained as silent as death, which tolled on his patience. "I asked a question!" He roared, striking his massive brand against the stone floor. The brand itself held an ornate pattern, one that resembled hungry flames climbing from the hilt of the blade and becoming larger and more sporadic near the tip. One brave soul spoke up, his voice choked by the fear of the repercussions of such boldness. "We didn't know, Sir, honest.." The man's heart jumped into his throat once he caught gazes with his superior, freezing in terror but fighting to further explain. "But our men are searching tirelessly for the girl, it seems the beast left no surviv–" A boot came crashing against the man's face in one swift motion before he could finish his sentence, and he fell backwards with a limp flop. A burning, acrimoniously piercing gaze boiled through his helmet. "Were you not listening before?! SHE CANNOT BE KILLED, YOU IDIOTS!" His fury burned as bright as molten steel, and one could swear steam was rising from his helm. The Red Warrior was displeased of this insolence. The other men stayed rigid in their position, afraid to move or speak. The man turned on his heel to look at the crumpled soldier on the ground and huffed. "Clean this mess up..I have some hunting to do." He drifted out of the room like a passing storm cloud, growing more silent before he disappeared along the horizon of a long decorated hallway. His shadow moved like a plague behind him, in such a way that even the torches adorned on the wall showed a bit of hesitance with their glow, billowing wildly as he passed. Along the way he schemed, plotted a way to try and find this girl, with the only clue being that the forest behind the village still lay untouched. He had a hunch of where to start looking, even if he would possibly lose half of his army to the unforgiving forest of Naruu.

Night had fallen on the forest, and they had traveled far. Kenji served as her eyes and feet as it fell too dark to see, letting her sleep on his back as he navigated the maze of trees and hallows. Finally they had reached the cave above the waterfall. It overlooked much of the forest and the other lands that lay to the east of it, as well as the empire that lay just at the border. The moon painted everything in silver light, pulsing with billowing gowns of stars that dotted the empty darkness that made the sky. It could all be seen from the cave entrance, and if one climbed a little further, they could see for miles. In effort to make the best of their situation, Kenji poured her onto the floor of the cave, a top a mass of straw and pine. Slowly and carefully, he removed the fur pelt that served as part of her robes, and draped it over her in an effort to keep her warm. And finally, he sat. Gazing, thinking, feeling. As he tried to put connections together as to how or why they were attacked, his only source of thought brought him back to the encounter with those soldiers. His paws tensed as he recalled their acts of disrespect towards his family, but the reaction was all too suspicious. _'"you and your village will pay dearly.." but there's no way he's controlling that monster..'_ he pondered, wracking his brain for clues.

"That's because he isn't." A voice billowed from behind him, caressing his ears like a soft summer breeze. When he turned to view his company, he was greeted with a light chuckle and bright, sapphire eyes gazing down at him from the roof of their cave. Ninetails lay silently across the roof, soaking in the moon's florescent light. Not feeling so hostile, Kenji shrugged off her presence and continued watching the treetops as they swayed. And for good reason. They were in another's territory uninvited, and Ninetails wasn't the only guardian of Naruu. Slowly climbing to her haunches, the massive Ninetails swooped down to sit with her new company. "Maybe, Degar will know.."

"And maybe Degar won't eat us, either.." Kenji hissed, shaking his head. The scowl he got from Ninetails caused him to heave a heavy sigh. "The last human to cross Degar's borders unintentionally disappeared for weeks, then they found his carcass–"

"He was defiling our forest!" Ninetails growled, the pale fur on her back and shoulder blades stiffening as anger tickled her features.

"So you eat him?"

"You forget, we are not all tamed pets.."

Kenji lunged at her muzzle, stopping short of it and instead grabbing a paw full of her pelt, his sharp canines bared. "I AM NOT a pet! I am a part of that family just as much as any other member!" He snarled back, glaring into those endless blue orbs nose to nose.

"No matter how much you tell yourself that, Kenji, you will never be anything to her but a companion.." She explained calmly, turning her head over to the sleeping Eiko. "And you will remain nothing but a beast.." Her attention turned back to him, but his muzzle pointed towards Eiko. In his heart he knew it was true, even if he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't change what they were. His paw drifted away from her pelt, and fell to his side. She could feel his defeat, and the sense of hopelessness had started to settle in his heart. In an attempt to save him from further damage, she sighed, using one of her tails to caress his muzzle. "Oh, Kenji.." She sighed, watching him still fixated on the girl. "Come, I will tell you what I know.." With one last look at Eiko, Kenji turned to follow the fox pokemon behind the cave and away from prying ears.

"That pokemon..it is very ancient, dating back to the times when the world was still forming. He was in charge of creating the mountains and land, with massive volcanoes and endless fire. Why he's decided to show himself now, I do not know..but when I tried to examine his heart.." She trailed off, as if lost in thought.

Kenji turned to her and shook his head. "Well? What did you find? Why is he angry?"

As if trying to recall a bad memory, Ninetails hesitated. Her muzzle slowly dipped towards the ground in defeat and her eyes fluttered shut. "He wasn't angry.." She murmured, her tone holding a sense of depression. "There was..nothing. It was as if he didn't have a heart, at all.."

Kenji was taken aback at the statement, his thick brow furrowing in disbelief. "That's impossible. We all have motives to our actions. He is no different."

Ninetails turned her attention back to him with an apologetic look, as if wishing for that to be true. "Exactly..but, his heart was gone. As if closed somehow. There was no anguish, no sorrow, no enmity..he was just..a shell."


End file.
